The Sin in Loyalty
by A Voice on the Wind
Summary: "I just wanted it to be over and done with." Too bad seventeen year old Bella doesn't realize that this is something you don't just get passed. Especially with the arrival of the Cullens, who seem to know too much for comfort.


_ My feet slipped out from under me again and I fell forward, my knee hitting the muddy ground. "Damn it!" I choked out around a mouth full of water and the splash of mud that flew up when I fell. _

_ "Shit! Are you okay Bells?" Roses' voice managed to drift back to me from her place about six feet ahead of ice cold rain that had continued to pelt us making it hard to see anything, let alone hear._

_ "Yeah. I just lost lost my grip." I managed, as I tried to again find my hand hold in the wet and muddy plastic we carried between us, and regain my footing. I really wasn't hurt, just cold and tired. The last few hours had been the worst of my life; I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard this was for Rose._

_ I just wanted this to be over and done with so we could move on with our lives. With that thought planted firmly in my mind I again picked up my half and we continued to trudge on through the rain and mud._

_ It felt like hours later when we finally stopped, but according to the cracked screen of my phone it had only been about thirty minutes. We had walked through a rather thin cropping of woods and were now at the edge of a cliff, the ocean below a hazy mass of black waves and incredibly sharp rocks. _

_ Just when I was about to toss the bundle over the edge Rose set her half down and started trying to tear away the plastic. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't seem to think straight. I didn't want to think straight. Nevertheless my confused mind tried to understand what the hell my best friend was doing. When it came up with nothing I called out, "Rose! Wh-what the hell?!" My voice, when it came out, was scratchy and slightly slurred._

_ Through the rain I saw the blur of her head look up at me for half a second before she returned to her frantic pulling. "We...to get...off!" _

_ I fell to my knees, not caring that the watery mud was seeping through my already soaked jeans. "Why?" I called back. I was strangely surprised to hear my voice on the edge of tears. Huh, how odd. I had thought that I was passed feeling anything. I shrugged it off when my brain realized that I had missed part of Rose's answer._

_ "...Banner...school...how plastic...stops...decomp-...Get...OFF!"_

_ At this point I didn't care what the reason was. If she said that it needed to come off, then it needed to come off. I started tearing at the plastic too. My cold blue fingers were finding it hard to do what I told them, but eventually found purchase in a small hole. I wiggled my finger in there and yanked as hard as I could. Not expecting for it to peel back so easily I fell on my butt. Some mud managing to get in my crack._

_ But the slow chill crawling its way up my spine and the back of my neck wasn't from the cold splash against my skin. It was from the pale, blue tinted face that had rolled towards me when the plastic gave way. Bile flew up the back of my throat as I looked at his wavy black hair and his once clear blue eyes; now filmed over with red veins sticking out. _

I sat up ramrod straight in my nice warm bed, a ringing echoing in my ear. My breathing was shallow and I could feel my blood pounding down to the very soles of my feet. I felt like I was still choking on water, mud and bile. No. That wasn't really me...It was...a girl...she was the same age as me...Isabella. No. Bella. Yes, that was right. She was- Oh! No, the bile was me. I threw the covers off and ran towards my bathroom.

I felt gentle hands at the back of my neck and a warm voice whispering in my ear. Telling me it was okay, that I was alright. The gagging had stopped and I was just coughing and gasping now. I leaned back into my loves' arms, sighing.

My voice was scratchy as I said, "Jazz, call the rest of the family. We're going to Forks, Washington."

**A/N: So... Let me know if this is worth continuing. **

**PS - Do I honestly look like I own anything other than a bad case of word vomit? Didn't think so. No copy write infringement is intended.**


End file.
